My One and Only
by Rock God Maxon
Summary: Lady America Singer plans to win back Prince Maxon's trust and wants to be his "One and Only". She will do whatever it takes to get there, and be, truly, Maxon's Darling. All rights to Kiera Cass for her AMAZING books and to Secondhand Serenade and whatever other bands I use and love. Y'all are awesome. Can't wait for The One! 3
1. Valentines

I quickly fly down the stairs two at a time, my pink, cotton candy like dress flowing behind me. Today is Valentine's Day. And I'm here spending it with Maxon. That's also when I remember I'm spending it with three other girls as well. Because I have just ran into Elise. "Oh!" I cry out, catching her before she can stumble down the stairs. She grips my arms tight and squeals. "Guess what Maxon gave me?" she inquires softly. My eyebrows raise up as she twirls in the stunning dress that I somehow missed she is wearing. It is a deep red that compliments her dark hair. The ruffles flow in smooth waves and the fabric shimmers when she walks. I instantly feel jealous. Maxon hasn't come to see me yet… Elise must sense my hesitation on commenting, because she swiftly says that "Well, I'm the first one he's seen today. I'm sure he'll get to you." After a wave goodbye, she practically skips down the stairs. I fume and consider heading back to my room before I think better of it. So I continue down the stairs, because I really am hungry. I sit down and glance up at the Royal Family. King Clarkson is beaming at Queen Amberly, and I have to question whether this is really the man who whips Maxon. But I imagine the scars running down Maxon's back and look away. Celeste waltzes in, showing off her long legs in a white dress that hugs every single curve she has. I focus on something else so as not to draw her attention. Celeste on a regular day is bad enough, but Celeste on Valentine's Day? She's practically begging for a night with Maxon.

That's why I'm surprised when she gracefully sits down next to me, showing off a dazzling necklace obviously from Maxon, and smirks. "I see YOU haven't got anything from Maxy, have you?" I cringe at her pet name for him, but put the biggest smile on my face that I can manage. "Celeste, why wouldn't I have? But Maxon made me promise not to tell anyone about it." She huffs and splutters out "You're lying." I'm saved when Maxon walks in the door and winks at me. I turn to Celeste in triumph, but am met by her smug face yet again. Whipping my head back around, I see Kriss hanging on his arm, and bouquet of soft pink roses dangling from her hand. Her laugh rings through the room, and I have to look away. I quickly eat the food I just moments before had been enjoying, and rush to leave the room. I shoot a final look at Maxon to see him peck Kriss on the cheek. So I run to my room and cry. And I don't look back.

Hours later, after I have received several notes from Prince Maxon, all telling me, each more urgently than the last, that he is tugging his ear, I hear a knock on my door. I fling it open, prepared to hurl my insults at the blond boy I am so mad at, when I see Kriss standing like a proper lady outside my door. "Hurry, America!" she squeals as she grabs my hand and drags me down the stairs. "What are you doing?" I screech at her as she almost runs me into a wall. She doesn't answer. I soon find myself in a large room standing behind Celeste, Elise, and Kriss. As soon and I step in, I catch Maxon's eye and I cringe. What is he doing? He visibly brightens when I enter, and strings a guitar around his neck. "Hit it guys," he shouts to a band standing behind him. The cameras swarm him and he starts to play. I lean closer as I hear him begin to sing.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying...I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again

Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start."

All the girls swoon, thinking this is meant for them. But it's not. This is my Valentine's present. Maxon loves me. Maxon Schreave loves me. Prince Maxon Schreave of Illea is in love with me, Lady America Singer. And I love it. He finishes his song and bids the camera crew goodnight. With tears in my eyes, I tug my ear, and he happily tugs back. I walk briskly to my room and wait. A moment later, there is a knock and I fly to the door. He is there, leaning against my door frame, looking down at me with complete adoration. And I hug him. Maxon stiffens and I remember; I am trying to win back his trust. This has to be awkward for him. I slowly pull away and blush. Then, he laughs, and slides his arms back around me. "America, Happy Valentine's Day," he mumbles into my hair. And I sigh. "Best. Day. Ever." I mumble back.


	2. A Perfect Surprise

**A/N Let me know below in the review if you guys want the next chapter to be Maxon's point of view. Cause I'm thinking I want it to be. And feel free to PM me about what you guys want to happen if/when Maxon finds out about Aspen. Thanks for all the review and especially to Hearts and Crowns for your confidence in me. **

I wake up in the early morning and sigh. I haven't been sleeping well lately, due to Maxon's ultimatum. But after yesterday, I feel slightly better. Deciding fresh air would help me, I open the doors to my balcony and step outside. The sun is just rising over the palace walls, and the wind soothes my head. That's when I hear them. Two figures walk beneath my balcony, and I freeze. I crouch down and listen intently. "Honey, they are busy, too, you know," I hear Queen Amberly say. Maxon's reply floats up to me. "But I just wish they were all like Kriss, willing to do so much for me. Just something small would do, like her card." I cringe. I know I've never done anything for Maxon, but does it really hurt him that bad? I contemplate this while he continues. "But I wish they would do it with America's passion." With this he glances up at my balcony, and I'm glad he can't see me. Suddenly, I decide I will do something for Maxon. Something that will top every card Kriss has ever made for him. Something that will make him trust me just a little bit more.

I head down to Kriss's room and knock very quietly. She slowly opens the door, rubbing her eyes. "America?" she asks groggily. I smile big and grab her hand. "We have work to do," I reply. So this time, it's me who drags her down the hall, to Elise's and Celeste's rooms. I know that waking up Celeste at this hour might mean sudden death, but for Maxon, I'm willing to take that chance. Once we're all together, (with Celeste complaining every step of the way), we stop down the hall from Maxon's room. Quickly, I tell all the girls my plan. Kriss and Elise are eager, and swift to agree, but Celeste shakes her head and sighs. "Why are we doing this?" "Because Maxon deserves it," Kriss shoots back. I give her a grateful look, and continue. "We need someone who can get into Maxon's room without drawing too much suspicion to themselves." And that's when Celeste tunes in. "Well, that would be me," she says smugly, checking her nails. I don't think I even want to know how she assumes that, but I guess she's our best bet. "Now what do I need to do again?"

Minutes later, Celeste slips back down the hallway, smiling triumphantly. "Got it!" she sings quietly. From behind her back, she pulls Maxon's favorite camera, and tosses it to me. All four of us share an excited look and run off. And I can't help but hope that Maxon loves it.


	3. My Mer

**Maxon's POV**

I wake up and dress in a new suit and Mother's favorite tie. She loves the green one. As is our routine every Saturday, we wake up before the sun rises and walk through the garden together. And we talk about anything under the sun. Today just happens to be the Elite. "Mom, they never seem to have time for me," I complain, dragging my feet through the perfectly manicured grass. "Honey, they are busy, too, you know." My voice seems to echo as I reply, "But I just wish they were all like Kriss, willing to do so much for me. Just something small would do, like her card." She shoots me a pointed glance, and I close my eyes. "But I wish they would do it with America's passion." With that I look up at her balcony. I love her so much, yet I feel like I still need her to trust in me. We talk for what seems like hours before I have to go in for all my meetings. Father sends me a disapproving frown and shakes his head. I really can't wrap my head around it. He never listens to my ideas anyway, so what does it matter to him if I even show up or not? All I can think about is America… and Kriss. For some reason, I can't help comparing them. Kriss is so nice and sweet. She's always helpful, ladylike, and there when I need her. The perfect Queen. Then there's America. Feisty, temperamental, adorable America. And my father hates her. I just wish she could do something to prove that she was supposed to be here, something to win my trust back. "Maxon," my father hisses, staring me down from across the table. I look up in surprise to notice all the advisors looking at me expectantly. "Sorry, what?" I ask dreamily. "They asked if you planned to make your decision concerning the Princess soon." I sigh and say, as I have been lately, "The decision will come soon enough," that earns another hateful glare and upset sigh from my father.

Walking slowly down the stairs to the second floor, I spot a flash of brown hair whizzing by me. Kriss. Then a black head and another brown one fly by at the same speed. Well, that must be Elise and Celeste… but where's America? That's when a red blur collides with me and we go tumbling down the steps. We land at the bottom, my arms wrapped around America. Her big blue eyes widen slightly in shock, and she shoves something behind her back. "What are you doing?" I inquire, searching her face for any tells. But as soon as the words leave my mouth, she puts on that poker face that I have become accustomed to. "Nothing," she replies sweetly, searching for the other girls frantically. Elise has doubled back and is staring down at us, in almost as much shock as America. She bends down and retrieves the item from behind America's back and speeds off. I start to get up, but she pulls me back. "Hold on," she says, laughing behind her eyes. "Well, my dear, you are being pretty forward today," I joke. This time, she really laughs and shakes her head. "I'm still not your dear," she says like she always does. And I can't help but love her even more for it. But this little stunt, with the unknown item? I start to pull away, but then remember Kriss is in on it. So I allow myself to start to feel a little trust towards her.

She slowly pulls herself up and starts to walk backwards. "Well, I must be going," she sighs. I don't want her to leave. But I can't just spend the rest of the day with her. The other girls would feel left out, my father would disapprove, and… what do I even care anymore? "Want to go walk around the gardens, or something?" I ask hopefully, leaning towards her so that she will have a hard time resisting me. I can see that she is about to agree, and I feel happy. Then her eyes cloud over, and she subtly shakes her head. What? America Singer, who has already professed her love for me, is turning me down? "Really?" I ask again. "Maxon, I really can't." "But it won't be that long!" She starts to back away again. "I have to…" That's when I grab her waist and kiss her. This is one thing I KNOW she can't resist. "Max," she says when I slightly pull away. I anticipate her sudden acceptance of my proposal, but she surprises me yet again. "I would love to, but I really have to work on something. And it really wouldn't be fair to the other girls." Wow. She's beginning to sound like Kriss. Level headed and rational, this is not my Mer. But I think that I like this new one. The one I love and can trust? I will fall for this girl any day, just like I said in the song I wrote her for Valentine's Day.

So I settle for another short, sweet kiss and break away from her. "Just so you know, you owe me a date then," I tease. She blushes a deep red, almost the color of her hair, and my heart flutters. "Alright," she mutters before she turns on her heel and runs down the stairs to finally join the others. I stare after her retreating form and hope, just hope, that whatever she's doing with the other Elite, it's enough to make me trust her fully. I can only hope.


End file.
